Ted Holmes: The Beginning
by YellowOspreyJaguar
Summary: Ted Reeves is only 5 years old, he's abused by his dad and his mum died when he was 4. Now him and his brother are at CHERUB, but is Ted capable of being a CHERUB agent? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, I know I have another story going on for CHERUB, however I can not find the file :( sorry.**

**Anyway back to business, this is my latest story for CHERUB, it's called the beginning. I am using some of my own characters like Collin and Ted Reeves, however there will be some of the gang like James, Kerry, Kyle, Bruce, Lauren and all the others. This is just an explanation and i appologise that it is short however it is one of the longest I have ever done. **

**I do NOT own any of the characters (except my own), they all belong to .**

**

* * *

**

CHRUB: The Beginning

Chapter 1: Irrational

It was one of those days where you wish that it never happened and that you knew you were going to be punished for. Collin Reeves sat in his usual place for lunch, outside the school library next to his small group of friends. But that never stopped bullies picking on him or that he had a bad temper.

Two beefy boys came his way, making all the other youngsters shy away and move as far away as possible. However Collin never saw them, nor did his friend Victor who was sitting next to him. "The American duck and his friend the English Goose," The meaner looking one said. He was about sixteen, tall and stocky with one of those faces you'd rather not see. Collin looked up to see the three ugly mugs that would bully him and his friends day to day, dusk till dawn.

"You're sitting in our seats boys, I suggest you move." The second one said with a smug smile on his lips. Normally Collin wouldn't reply, he'd just get as far away from them. But the smug smile on the bully's face caused him to be defiant. "No you don't, you eat in the  
canteen." Collin pointed out as Victor tried to pull him away. Of course the bullies were getting angry because the first one pulled Collin by his collar and pushed him against the wall. "What was that Reeves?" the bully defied him to continue. "I said that you always sit in the canteen." Collin defied and spat him in the face, covering the older lad's eyes and nose.

The bully then slammed Collin into the ground and spat at him, making his friends laugh at the gravel covered boy. The bully then turned away and decided to pick on someone else. But before he knew it he was faced down in the pavement with a mouthful of gravel. Collin had managed to trip the boy up.

The other two bullies quickly ganged up on Collin and pushed him onto the ground, before both had been tripped up and smashed into the pavement. Collin quickly sent his left foot out and slammed it into the nearest bullies head and said. "Leave me alone or you'll get much more than that." and stormed off.

He didn't know where he would go and could tell that he wasn't welcome here anymore, especially when he had knocked three older students out in front of both teachers and students, he couldn't stay at school, but he couldn't go home, his dad would be there. This left Collin no choice.

He quickly escaped the school as fast as he could without being seen by a teacher. He ducked and weaved between students until he came to the main exit that was never closed. Collin then took off his blazer, jumper and school tie and quickly stuffed it in his bag and pulling out a blue polo shirt and pulled it above his head and his school shirt.

Collin then jogged the small distance between his house and the school, unaware of being followed. Collin then quickly ran down the alley between his house and his neighbour's and climbed his back gate before jumping down and running towards the back door.

Collin then picked out the hairpin inside his trousers pocket and slipped it into the keyhole. He moved the pin about before the door clicked and let him inside. Collin could see his dad passed out on the sofa holding a can of beer and facing the small TV screen. The house reeked of tobacco and booze but Collin didn't mind as he quietly sprinted up to his room that he shared with his brother Ted.

Collin then quickly dropped all the contents of his schoolbag on the floor, however picked his school jumper, lunch box and trainers back up. Collin quickly grabbed some t-shirts, trousers, shorts and jumpers and pushed them into his backpack. He grabbed his mobile that was sitting on his windowsill. He had bought it yesterday just in case he needed it.

Next to his mobile was his oyster card and IPod. He quickly snatched them all up and stuffed them into his bag. Collin then went over to his piggy bank and emptied it of all the money that he had saved up since Ted had started being beaten by his father. Collin then stopped it was lunch time and his brother was being sent home early today, in about half an hour. He couldn't leave Ted here in the hands of his father, that'd be cruel and what's more Ted would be punished, he didn't want that for his baby brother.

Collin then ran over to where Ted's clothes were kept and quickly pulled out another bag from behind the draws. He then began stuffing it with clothes and then went over to Ted's shelf above his bed and quickly grabbed Ted's iPod, books and DS and his games and stuffed them into the bag. Collin then quickly went over to Ted's piggy bank and stuffed the money inside Ted's bag.

* * *

**I appologise for any spelling mistakes. DON'T HURT ME PLEASE! (Especially pinching, it's really annoying)**

**So... what did you think? is it good? is it bad? do you like the characters? what do you think's gunna happen? I wanna here all your answers and a review.**

**Also what do you think about Shadow Wave, I thought it was brilliant. It even helped with my geography project on tsunamis lol! It was even the one in 2004 the south-east asia! it helped quite alot, it got me a level 6, so I was very happy :). Anyway hoped you like it**

**AND**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Oh and can you point out any good stories for CHERUB, I've read quite a few and really enjoyed them :)**

**:) (Sooooo... CUTE!) :D**

**YOJ logging out**

**_BOOP_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right Hello all, this chapter is a bit small because it's a filler about Ted, Collin's baby brother. You'll have to read to find out more so I'm not giving you any more clues but this is a filler chapter and I would have done more if for the fact I had more time and the fact that I didn't have a timescale of three - five days to get a new chapter up**

**I'd also like to thank the following:**

**LittleMissJasperWhitlock - thanks for the review and yes I do read your stories :)**

**Jaspernmeee - Please Review, I know you've got alerts on this story, but I'm not meaning to put pressure on you :)**

** - It was not rushed, I assure you, however i did do this on my iPod so it looked longer than it was and yes looking back he was a bit jumpy, but heck give me a chance, it'll only get better :)**

**So right, so I don't want to pick a fight with James or anyone I've decided to stop rambaling for now and do the disclaimers!**

**I do NOT own CHERUB or James or any of the other characters they belong to the great Robert MUCHAMORE! **

Chapter 2: Ted Reeves

Edward Reeves was the slowest in the class when it came to packing his bag and putting his coat on, no one knew that it was deliberate or what he was avoiding, everyone just thought that he was slow. His teachers however were worried at the ever growing epidemic, however never did anything about it. They just thought that he was still grieving the death of his mother, even though this was true, Edward still grieved but what he was really avoiding was going home to his father. And half days were the worst.

Edward dreaded seeing his dad as soon as he walked out of the class room, that'd be horrible. Instead he hoped that his father had just forgotten or was asleep after drinking so much in the morning, either way he didn't want to see him. Edward slowly walked out of the small room and looked around in hope that his father wasn't there. He scanned over the heads of the many parents and children's head and breathed a sigh of relief that his father hadn't dared to show his face.

But Edward's thoughts were short lived as a hand went onto his shoulder and turned him around. Squeezing his eyes shut he let the person who had hold of him pull him to them. "Ted, what's wrong?" His brother's worried voice came to his ears but he didn't dare to open them. "Ted, open your eyes bro, it's me Collin, not dad." Collin said, crouching down to his brother's height and held his hands.

Ted slowly opened up his bright brown eyes and looked up into his brother's brown chocolaty brown eyes and smiled. The five year old was happy to see his older brother in front of him and picking him up just like before their mum had died with that bright smile on his lips. "Hey, are you coming with me? We're going to the park, is that ok?" Collin asked as he tugged the zipper of Ted's thick red coat up until it was neatly tucked under the boy's chin. Ted smiled and nodded his consent and raised his arms up in question.

Collin laughed at his brother. "I think I spoil you too much Ted." Collin stated as he picked his baby brother up and settled him on the top his shoulders and picked up Ted's small book bag and held it in his left hand as he held his brother by the wrists. "Can we go to Dan's? It's a bit cold."

"Sure... Will stay the night if you want yeah?"

**So I appoligized before and I'll do it again, I am sorry that the chapter is small, like I said it's a filler about Ted. Don't you feel sorry for him though, I mean he's only five and his mum's dead and his dad's abusive and gets drunk all the time! Awww... but don't worry Ted's gonna get a better life, it's gonna get better and he's gunna be sooooo... happy :) Yay happy TED!**

**So anyway, What did you think? Too much? tooo little? Give me a clue... :'(**

**So yeah I did read LittleMissJasperWhitlock's CHERUB story and I did like it!**

**And if you have any good suggestions for CHERUB stories to read, don't hesitate in letting me know :)**

**Also I will TRY to get a new chapter up by the 27th November 2010! So looke out between now and then!**

**I WANT MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**

**This has been YOJ (YellowOspreyJaguar) and now I'm sighning out until next time :) BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Right! I know I said by the 27th of November, however I didn't know I was going to my granny's and that meant no internet for 24 hours :( I no it sucks! I then got sick and haven't even done my science h/w on computer yet so feel priveledged since i'm risking half an hour to an hours detention here!_**

**_ZarosianElf, thank you for your review and yes I also think Ted is cute, _**

**_LittleMissJasperWhitlock, no problem, I do want reviews tho_**

**_Well anyway this is chapter 3 and this is when their lives start to get happier :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 3

A policeman and a policewoman walked together up to the house of Daniel James, a career of many children including the two children that they needed to talk to, immediately. They opened up the gat and walked up to the front door, their hot breath colliding with the cold air particles.

Daniel opened up the front door of his house and smiled at the two officers. "Evening officers, what can I do for you?" Dan asked as he opened the door wider and leaning on the wooden front door. "Good Evening Mr. James, can we come in please?" The male officer's voice was a monotone, a funeral voice, as if someone had died recently. "Of course, right this way." Dan pointed to the living room door just down the hall from where he was as he let the two officers in.

"Mr. James, you are the temporary career of Collin and Edward Reeves, correct, while their father was in hospital?" The female officer asked moving straight around the bush and asking an immediate question. "Yes, I am currently looking after Collin and Ted," Dan answered as he sat on his arm chair opposite the two officers. "Well, due to recent events, we must take the kids of your hands." The male said answering the questioning tone in Dan's voice. "What? Why?" Dan demanded as he looked between the officers in question.

Dan wasn't going to give up these kids unless it was completely necessary, no way would he allow them to live with the miserable excuse for a human being as the children's father or anyone else for that mattered, they belonged here in their natural environment. "Mr James, Mr Reeves died earlier this afternoon due to alcohol, we would like to move the kids to an orphanage as fast as possible." The female officer answered, her words making Dan's fist curl in utmost anger. "But they're fine here, I can adopt them, I'll do it right now!" Dan replied raising his voice in defiance

The policeman and woman let out long sighs, this was going to be more difficult than they thought and they wanted out without difficulty or too much information given away. Recruitment missions weren't always this difficult, but apparently this will be one of them. They had hoped for almost instance removal, skipping the whole orphanage scheme and take the two brothers over to the CHERUB campus to see if they could pass a few tests.

A few days ago while James Adams was on a recruitment mission he had found a special interest within the Collin boy when he had token on those three beefy sixteen year olds on his own, managing to break one's nose and knock all three unconscious within two to three minutes. James had then followed Collin home and watched as he became hidden within his own clothing and his weaving through crowds as if too loose any followers.

James had continued to watch him as he followed him as he went to pick up his baby brother, Edward Reeves from school and could tell the boy was shaken up when Collin had put his hand on the boy's shoulder and James became worried, however was relieved when it was obvious that the boys were brothers.

After finding out where the brothers next went James had called his mission controller Freddy Johnson and had arranged a meeting with him in a cafe nearby. He had told Freddy all about what he had witnessed and all about Collin Reeves. He had told him all about the fight between the bullies and Collin, he told him about how he got home, how he got inside and what he had done after.

Freddy wanted to be able to somehow press charges on Gary Reeves so to get the boys out of the man's care, however an opportunity had shown its self when Gary Reeves had died the previous night leaving the boys orphaned and in the temporary care of Daniel James. It seemed so easy now to get the boys and make it seem like they just went to an orphanage far away, however that wasn't the case as Dan proved to think otherwise and want the kids to stay with him.

After two hours of debating with Dan the boys were in the care of CHERUB.

* * *

**_I'm sorry it's short again._**

**_Anyway I've been thinking, I know were nowhere near the end but I was thinking about following Collin for the rest of this story up until he gets his grey shirt then end the story, however I could focus on Ted, but it'd be boring or I could focus on both. Bearing in mind there will hopefully be a sequal to this story but I'm not sure if it will be Collin's first mission or second mission, however I wont have a lot too right about if it is in this story. I also think that instead of the sequal going up first we could switch to Ted and see what life as a red shirt is, but I'm not sure so I'm gonna start up a poll_**

**_1st poll_**

**_1) Follow Collin _**

**_2) Follow Ted_**

**_3) Follow both_**

**_2nd poll_**

**_1) 1st mission in second book_**

**_2) 1st mission in first book_**

**_3rd poll_**

**_1) Sequal with Collin_**

**_2) life as a red shirt with Ted_**

**_This will finish either when I choose or when I finish this story so you got a while however the first poll will finish in 1 week after I put up either one or two chapters, I'll decide_**

**_Anyway,_**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_!_**

**_!_**

**_!_**

**_PLEASE, I 3 reviews and remember to take part in the poll it's in your hands now lol :P_**

**_I will TRY to update between the 2nd DECEMBER and the 4th DECEMBER!_**

**_YOJ_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so I'm spoling u lot because I only got two reviews! (From the same person)**

**I've decided that since I haven't had any feed back that I shall do a filler chapter, this chapter is based on James. **

**I have decided that I'm not gunna be EVIL and just do what I want, instead I shall do another filler chapter if I don't still have anymore feedback. remember the story is in your hands now!**

**Okay so enough of my rant.**

**Clooie - Glad to c u on here mate, can't wait to read some of yr work, I know u've done some good work and I am quite happy to have u on here. Thank u for taking part in the poll**

**I do NOT own any of the character's beside Collin and Ted, they are mine! Everyone else belongs to the great Robert Muchamore!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

James Adams stood half hidden behind the closed gate of the boy that he had followed. His eyes were just above the top of the gate, watching as the boy he had soon known as Collin picked the lock of the back door of what James presumed to be his house. James had followed Collin all the way from where he was currently being schooled at for the remainder of his mission witched he hope would end quite soon, he hated where he was currently.

James had watched as Collin had took on three sixteen year olds and had managed to break one's nose and knock all three of them out. He was impressed by the eleven year old and hoped that they would be great friends. He had cautiously followed Collin out of school and stood hidden behind a corner as Collin had put on a blue coloured polo and stuffed his jumper and tie into his school bag. James watched as his expectations rose, he hoped that he could finish his recruitment mission, and hopefully Collin was his ticket out.

James had continuously tried to keep Collin in his sights as he followed the brown haired lad down and alley way and hopefully towards his home. Collin had kept weaving in and out of the crowd, hoping to lose anyone following. This had made James' job one hell of a lot harder as James tried to keep near but not too close to Collin, on the bright side however things were looking good for Collin's acceptance into CHERUB and James could taste life back at CHERUB already and the end of such a mission like the one he was on.

He had luckily enough followed Collin all the way to where he was, however it got harder as Collin had walked straight into an almost deserted road. James had crossed the road and followed Collin until he had walked straight down an alley in-between two terrace houses, James had presumed that these had led into a personal back garden and he was right.

James had crouched behind a small wall and watched as Collin had vaulted the gate on the left hand side before he had went down the alley and waited until he was sure that the boy was away from the gate to silently look over and watch him.

James quietly vaulted the gate for himself as he Collin had walked inside the back door. He silently ran over and peered into the small kitchen. James watched as Collin tip toed past the sofa and out of his sight off to the left. James looked over the small dirty kitchen and noticed the stacked up cans of beer on the counter opposite as well as an ash tray full to the brim with burnt out cigarettes.

James then saw a man that looked passed out on the sofa holding a can of beer in one hand. The man reminded him of his mother, his mother had died because of alcohol, of course it weren't just alcohol. James looked over to the passed out drunk and felt a sense of sympathy for the man witch he had regretted as soon as he had found out what the man had done to both Collin and Ted.

James had then followed Collin who had fled from the house carrying two back packs and a fresh pair of clothes on. James had kept his pace with Collin and followed him until they had reached an infant school not far from where Collin's house was.

He had watched as Collin had met up with a younger child, he presumed the age of five. He had become concerned as soon as Collin had gone to pick up the boy, but his concern was short lived as soon as the young boy had obviously asked to be picked up.

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of chapter 4 and it's on time! Do u like it? I hope u do :D**

**Anyway I am yet AGAIN writing up my three questions, please answer them in a review!**

**1) Who should I follow for the remainder of the story?**

**A) Collin**

**B) Ted**

**C) Both**

**2) When should Collin's first mission be?**

**A) 1st book**

**B) 2nd book**

**3) What should the sequel be?**

**A) Sequel with Collin**

**B) Life as a red shirt with Ted**

**Ok then! today is the 3rd of December so the next chapter should be up between the 6th and the 8th December, however these will be school nights so it might be on by the end of this weekend or later on. KEEP AN EYE OUT and REVIEW!**

**Please review**

**YOJ (YellowOspreyJaguar)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Woah! fifth chapter :D :D hope you enjoy :D_**

**_I no I said whatever date I said but It's been a rough time recently :'( but i persivered and recieved the very small chapter 5_**

**_zbycz- Thank you for answering my questions and I agree there should be more red shirts, however I still want to follow Collin for a little while longer so you get to know more characters, i.e Matthew Bennett._**

**_Clooie - Yo mate, hope u enjoy the story :D_**

**_K. - It is your own opinion if you believe that this story is boring_**

**CHAPTER 5**

**

* * *

**

_Ted_

"_I treat you like royalty and you want more?" My father's voice screamed at me, his pulse easily recognized on his neck. "You worthless child!" He screamed again, but this time he raised his hand and slapped me round the check, most likely leaving a bruise._

Ted Holmes, formally known as Edward Reeves sat on his new bed, on the bottom bunk on the left. He had his hands gripping his ears, and sometimes pulling at his ears. He had his legs tucked into his chest and he rocked back and forth. Violent images were tearing through the five year olds mind, nothing could stop them, nothing can get rid of them.

Zara Asker looked upon the scene from the door of the tiny bedroom. She felt sorry for the five year old who had obviously been seen to many scenes of torture and abuse. She felt helpless as the five year old began to scream and tears poured out of the boy's eyes. But there was nothing she could do.

Ted's brother Collin was currently on his basic training and wouldn't be back for another ninety-nine days at least. Today was just day one of hell, and if she couldn't do something now then she would have ninety-nine more days of this.

She knocked on the door of the red shirt bedroom. "Ted? Ted Holmes?" Zara asked, trying to get the attention of the five year old. Ted quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked over to Zara, pretending that he hadn't been crying. "Yeah?" The boy's voice cracked as he looked up at Zara with puffy red eyes.

"Would you like to come with me? I've got a son that's around your age, maybe you could play with him." Zara suggested as she outstretched her arm so that Ted could take it and walk alongside her. "That'd be fun." Ted smiled and took Zara's hand

_Collin_

"Hello ladies!" Mr Takada greeted all of his ten new trainees. "Welcome to day one of a hundred, this one hundred day basic training is designed to get you ground kissers ready for missions." Takada continued patrolling in front of the small group. "You are all grouped together in two's, you will have to support and help each other within the hundred days," Takada paused and stepped in front of numbers one and two. "Ah, Mr Aarons and Miss Taylor, you two are couple one, I suggest you stop glaring at each other before your eyes meet the river." Takada spat at the two trainees.

"Miss Bale and Mr Tyler, couple two, hope you survive Tyler." Takada smiled tauntingly at James Tyler. "Jefferson and Richards, couple three." Takada noted. "Freeman and Warren, couple four." Takada stepped in front of the remaining two trainees. "Ah, Mr Bennett, I see that you have the same looks as the eldest Bennett," Takada greeted the boy next to Collin. "Bennett, meet Holmes, Holmes meet Bennett, I'm sure you'll enjoy each others company." Takada gave a watery smile and laughed as he walked away.

"Now, it's time for the assault course ladies." Takada laughed.

* * *

**_Poor Ted, eh? feel sorry for him, it even makes me cry :'(_**

**_Good luck Collin_**

**_so I've decided that I'll let you on on something :D how nice of me eh? :)_**

**_So Collin's best friend shall be... so this chapters quesetion is, who shall be Collin's best friend?_**

**_And Joshua and Ted will be friends as well as someone names Jake, but Jake who eh? can anyone guess who it is, (Not Jake Parker)_**

**_Thank you, YOJ :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hiya Cahps, so I had an idea in my head and wrote it down, the chapter WOULD have been longer if not for my annoying computer, thank you computer. Any way, I WASN'T evil and DIDN'T post this chapter up (if you can call it a chapter) so happy faces all round right :D :D_**

**_anyway I DO NOT OWN CHERUB, unfortunatly, it all belongs robert muchamore, _**

**_ZarosianElf- Thankyou for your feedback, and yes I shall continue with Ted, and thanky soooooooo much for the ending of your review, it made me smile :D and it made me wanna update faster :D :D :D :D :D so yh,_**

**_Unfortunatly, I must say it is the end for Collin at the moment, for all of you who liked Collin, but don't worry he'll appear again. _**

**_There have been 3 votes for this story to be on Ted, 0 votes for Collin, and 0 votes for both_**

**_Thankyou, and I shall leave you with:_**

Chapter 6

_Ted_

Zara Asker walked hand in hand with the five year old Ted Holmes. Ted's eyes had become the normal chocolate brown that were adorable after they had been the red puffy ones from crying earlier on. His cheeks had slowly become their normal colour, however still a rosey red due to the cold winter.

Zara lead Ted through the mission preparation building and into her office where her five year old son, Joshua Asker sat beside another sandy haired boy that looked to be five as well. "Ted, I'd like you to meet Joshua, and this is Jake." Zara pointed out her son that sat in front of a pile of lego.

"Josh, Jake, this is Ted, he'll be joining us today." Zara introduced the two young children to the shy brown haired Ted. "Hiya Ted! I'm Josh!" Josh greeted and walked over to Ted with his arm outstretched and a wide grin on his face. Josh was dressed in a red T-shirt with the CHERUB logo upon it as well as camo trousers and combat boots. "Hello," Ted replied nervously with a smile upon his face. Jake then got up himself, he was wearing the same as Josh. "Nice to meet ya Ted, I'm Jake."

"Alright then, boy's, why don't you go play." Zara interrupted and walked over to her desk where she saw yet another file on her desk. "C'mon Ted, we can go swimming in the pool if you like." Josh smiled and Jake nodded his enthusiasm. "We'll need to go back to our rooms though Josh," Jake pointed out.

"Well what are you waiting for let's go!" Josh enthused and lead the way back to the bedrooms.

_Zara_

Zara looked up from the current file she was reading and watched as the three youngsters ran out of her office and most likely off to the swimming pool via the dorms. She smiled and hoped that it was enough for Ted to suffer less from his memories.

Ted

Once all three boys had arrived at the pool with their trunks on, Ted suddenly became rather quiet and stuck to the back of the room, Josh hadn't noticed until he had jumped into the water...

* * *

**_OHhhhh CLIFFIE!_**

**_Like I said, very short, I hope to make it better and longer but I want to star with a reaction and leave a cliffie so there :P_**

**_I'm sorry! don't pinch me!_**

**_Well there you have it, AND who is JAKE?_**

**_all will be rvealed in the later chapters..._**

**_Thankyou YOJ_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Okay my lovely readers here is Chapter 7, on christmas Eve, so this MIGHT be the christmas update I'm not sure yet._**

**_Well everyone I'm pleased to announce i've got 17 REVIEWS and that is wicked!_**

**_j dizzel- you are truelly clever, you figured it out, HOWEVER why is the question in deed? Anyway your review gave me a very big smile :D see? and it made my evening when I read it. _**

**_zbycz - thanks it makes me happy to make you think that the characters are real and yes i am epic, this is the 3rd chapter of the week I think. I'm thinking of Zara to be like the mother figure, you'll see why later in the chapter but we've got a long way to go to see some laughs, on the bright side, do you have any suggestions on something thats funny?_**

**_allreader - W-O-W SIX REVIEWS! thank you! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D amyway I have taken your comment into consideration and I am going to post about Collin, but in a different story_**

**_CHERUB belongs to Robert Muchamore_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 7  
_Ted_

_'Don't you even dare call me 'dad' you aren't my son and you never will be!' my fathers voice screamed at me again, his pulse visible again, throbbing at the side of his head. 'I'm sorry!' I fretted and tried to back away._  
By now Ted was sitting on the floor on the outside of the pool with his back against the window. His knees were pulled into his chest as his unseeing eyes pooled with watery tears and a look if horror set upon them.

'Sorry!' he screamed at me and pulled me up from the floor and left me to dangle in the air. 'I'll teach you sorry!' he threatened as be pulled me over towards the sink.

I realized it to late as I looked upon the scalding hot water within the small plastic bowl. I howled in pain as soon as he dunked me in, letting my breathing out and the hot water in, making me scream even more.

Josh looked worriedly at his new found friend and went over to see if he was alright. "Ted?" The boy called out tentatively as if he was afraid something was wrong.

Ted didn't respond, it was like he wasn't here and he was somewhere else.

"Is he Okay?" Jake asked nervously as he looked at Josh and then at Ted, guilt ridden into his face. "I dunno but I'm gunna fetch mum." Josh replied and ran out of the pool leaving a dripping Jake that was getting cold by the second to awkwardly sit with his new friend.

_Zara_

"Mum, mum! It's Ted, he's… he's…. oh just come on!" Josh cried as soon as he had stumbled in through his mum's office. He ran all the way over to his mum and pulled her by her sleeve out of her office and all the way to the swimming pool without a word.

She looked upon the small figure of Ted who was now on the floor with his knees tucked into his chest, his hands in his hair and his eyes shut as tightly as they could. She felt sorry for Ted as soon as she had found him like that it wasn't right. He shouldn't suffer from the past.

Jake sat next to Ted trying to speak to the chocolate brown haired boy, but his attempts were futile as the five year old continued to be put under the spell that he was on.

"josh, go fetch Dr. Jefferson, she should be able to help, go!" She ordered at her oldest child, who nodded and scampered away as fast as he can. "Jake, would you please fetch Mr James?" Zara asked but it sounded more like an order.

She slowly moved down and sat next to Ted and pulled him into a hug, Ted was very young and he needed a mother, someone who cared for him and made him smile, but first he'd have to get over his past.

* * *

**_Sorry it's short but hey!_**

**_anyway for allreader you can check out Ted and Collin's appearence on my profile :)_**

**_There shall be a new story called: CHERUB: Dread all about Collin if you wanna read it :D_**

**_Merry Christmas to one and to all and I shall intend for Chapter 8 to be up ASAP!_**

**_R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W_****_!_**

!  
!

!

**_PLEASE..._**

**_YOJ_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_So it's boxing day today and guess what I did? I played boxing on the nintendo wii lol :D_**

**_Anyway, I am VERY pleased toa nounce that this is my LONGEST chapter, I had alot to do and well I produced ALMOST 1,000 words, so I'm quite happy :D :D_**

**_alicemarybrandonjones - thanks for the answeres and reviews, I hope that you enjoy the story_**

**_j dizzel - :)) Great answer on who Jake is, but Jake is not in actual fact Jake Asker, you'll see in this chapter and thanks for the review :D_**

**_Allreader - I have taken you up on that advise lol :D and u guessed wot I had planning in this chapter :D and yes it IS intense._**

**_Anyway, I DO NOT own CHERUB or any of the characters (Except Ted and Collin of course) _**

* * *

Chapter 8

_One week later_

_Zara_

I looked upon the sleeping five year old that had chocolate brown hair and an angelic face. Ted Holmes had been a CHERUB for about two weeks now and he was still to settle in.

Ted was harassed daily with nightmares and scenes from the past. He was never left to live his own life. Never left to live a life that he would want to live and both Zara and the CHERUB staff had to ask the same question. 'Is he well enough to become a CHERUB?'

Zara sat beside Ted on his bed, stroking his short hair in comfort as the small boy's face scrunched up in discomfort. She new Ted was in the middle of a nightmare and was glad that no one was around to hear him or be annoyed by him.

Zara had bought Ted back to where she lived with Joshua, Ewart and her youngest child Tiffany. After a few days of counselling and a few more accidents that involved water, heights and fighting Zara had decided to pull Ted away from life at the CHERUB campus until he was perfectly settled and his fears.

She remembered the fighting incident rather well, one of the older kids had got rid of their anger through picking on kids, namely Ted Holmes who was already traumatized from being beaten, but she wondered why Ted was so fearful unlike his older brother, but then Ted was only five years of age.

_Ted_

'_Collin you get back here right this instant!' Dad screamed at my older brother who shared my dad's temper and had a look of utter rage on his face. 'No! Why should I?' Collin screamed back, now in front of Dad in defiance. 'Because I _own_ you Collin, you're _my_ son!' Dad screamed back at Collin. 'Remind me to tell you that when your slapping my face!' Collin screamed back._

'_I only do it to keep you in line!' My father retorted and grabbed Collin by his neck and slamming him into the wall. 'No!' I howled and ran over to where my father and brother were fighting. 'Edward don't you dare come anywhere near me!' Dad shouted back and dropped Collin. _

_He turned around and picked me up instead. 'He's my son and I'll do what I like, unlike you, you aren't my son!' Dad threw me across the room making me, luckily, land on the sofa opposite where he was now holding my brother up by his neck. 'Why don't you pick on someone else, he's only five!' Collin retorted and slammed his fist into my father's head, propelling him backwards and over the coffee table..._

"Ted, Ted honey, wake up." Zara asker stood over Ted, shaking his arm in effort to wake him up from his nightmare. Ted woke up groggy and scrubbed his eyes with his finger, he looked around the room he was in, it was his friend Joshua's room.

"I made lunch but then I have to head back to campus, you wanna come?" She asked Ted, not wanting to leave the fearful five year old alone. "Will I see Collin?" Ted asked shyly, hoping that he would see his older brother. "Sure, I can arrange that," Zara smiled and held out her hand for Ted to take hold of. Ted just needed a little help and she was going to help him.

_Collin_

"Holmes! Over here!" Speaks shouted, she was standing opposite the trainees who had been pushed out into the cold to eat d lunch. Collin groaned, he had hoped to eat all of his lunch today, even if it was slop with a leaf on top.

"You're wanted by Zara she's gonna meet you by the exit gate." Collin was wary of Speaks, she was the one that was the easiest instructor and the one that lifted the cherub's spirits. Speaks rolled her eyes, "Don't worry it's not a trick, honest!" She replied and walked back into the building muttering under her breath.

He jogged away from the hut and over to the gate that a couple of trainees had exited and quit basic training before running back and begging to be let back in. He looked outside of the gate and sure enough Zara Asker the chair woman of CHERUB stood outside with his younger brother clinging onto her left leg.

He walked at the gate and was still wary as he cautiously placed his foot outside of the compound. "Don't worry Collin, this won't affect your training." Collin smiled and walked over to where Zara and Ted were. "Cole!" Ted shouted as he ran up to his older brother and hugged him with all of his tiny strength. "Well hey there Ted," Collin smiled which Ted soon plastered onto his face.

* * *

Yes Colin is back, and he shall be back for chapter 9 as well, so next chapter there will be:

Ted and Collin having fun

Collin talking to Zara

What did you guys get for christmas? I got a new iPod touch 'causr I broke my last one lol

C'ya soon and a poll should be up on my account :D (Check it out)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello my lovely readers, this is chapter nine and I currently have 24 chapters :D :D :D**_

_**alicemarybrandonjones - thabks for that FAST review :D **_

_**Matchakorky - Thanks i'll check it out, wot did u think?**_

_**Anyway, here is chapter 9, I do not own CHERUB, Robert Muchamore does and may i remind u, my newest ff CHERUB: Dread is out now! This is Collin's story :D :D**_

_Chapter 9_

_Ted_

Ted and Collin were sitting on the edge of the swimming pool with Zara watching both of them from afar. Ted hadn't even hesitated in touching the water, maybe he was just afraid to be alone? But that still didn't explain _why_ Ted was afraid of the water, was there a reason behind this?

"Do you remember when mum used to take us swimming?" Collin asked as he splashed at the water below him with his feet. "Yeah, she used to teach me." Ted smiled as dipped his toe into the cold water. "Well, whenever you go near water, I want you to think of mum." Collin replied. He wanted his brother to move on, he remembered his brother's aversion to water.

Collin pushed off from the side of the pool and made a splash as his body hit the water with a sharp splash. Ted giggled and hesitated as he moved towards the water. _Remember mum, remember mum._ Ted chanted within his head. He slowly plucked up the courage and splashed into the water.

He panicked as he hit the water and began kicking to get his head above the water. His heart was racing and his thoughts were incoherent.

Collin grabbed him and pulled him over to the side. "Its okay, Ted, just water." Collin tried to comfort his brother and pulled him into a hug. "It's alright."

_Collin_

"I believe you know why your here." Zara said as soon as both she and Collin had taken their seats on opposite sides of her desk. "Yeah, I know." Collin replied glumly and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. "Do you have any idea why he's... afraid of the water?" Zara hesitated as she poured herself a glass of water.

"It all started when dad found out that Ted wasn't his." Collin answered, lowering his head as to not look into Zara's eyes. "You mean Ted's your half-brother?" Zara asked, she was shocked, the boys looked almost _exactly_ the same. "Yeah..."

"_Who were you with?" Gary Reeves demanded as soon as his wife Helen had returned home. He had seen her, earlier on in another man's car. "A friend, Gary!" Helen screamed back at him. Both of the adults had a fiery temper. "And who's this _friend_?"_ Gary asked sneering the word 'friend'

"_Someone who's better than _you_!" Helen screamed at Gary in response. Gary's face now turned a fiery red colour. "How dare you!" He screamed and slammed Helen into the wall by her head. Helen whimpered and clutched her head. "I treat you like my own goddess, and you cheat on me!" Gary screamed at her and pushed her onto the floor with Helen's hair._

"_Next you'll be telling me he's Ted's father!" Gary screamed and looked down at his wife's guilt ridden face..._

_

* * *

_

AND READ CHERUB: DREAD!

Sorry its short, again

hope u enjoy it, YOJ


	10. Chapter 10

**_Heya peeps, We are currently on chapter 10, wow! I've had 28 reviews and I am very happy about them :D (PERSONAL RECORD!)_**

**_soo... I left you guys on a cliffie last time and I'm gunna leave you on two so :P (Don't pinch me!)_**

**_alicemarybrandonjones - I Hate him too, and he's my character! how evil of me! lol anyway i agree thanks, keep reviewing_**

**_ZarosianElf - it is getting exciting init :D :D don't worry i'll continue_**

**_allreader - always making me smile :D :D I like ur suggestions but i'd hate to tell you this, Ted CAN swim, he just doesn't want to, he's afraid of it. Anyway thanks and keep giving me inspiration_**

Chapter 10

_Collin_

"Wait a sec," Zara breathed, stopping Collin from continuing with his story. "So this whole thing started with Ted being someone else's child?" Zara asked, she wondered why Ted and Collin's father had been ruthless but she didn't consider that Ted was his _step_-son. Collin nodded and looked sown again. "So what happened after that?" Zara asked cautiously.

"Dad was so angry he..."

_Gary stepped backwards shocked, Ted wasn't his. He had been along every stage of the pregnancy and threw the birth, even raising the kid and he wasn't _his. _"Wha-What?" Gary stuttered as he looked at his wife. "Ted's not yours." Helen repeated whimpering._

_Gary looked back up to his wife, murderous rage pronounced on his face. "He's not mine!" He roared as he picked Helen off of the floor and slammed her against the wall behind her. "I raised a child that wasn't mine! Fathered a child that isn't mine!" Gary screeched as he threw his wife over the sofa._

"_Gary please! It was an accident, just like Charlie!" Helen whimpered desperately..._

"Charlie? Who's Charlie?" Zara asked. Collin looked up at Zara with a confused look upon his face, he had seen Charlie here on campus, he was a little older than him of course but all the same he saw him. "Charlie Reeves, he's my half-brother." Collin replied as he looked at Zara.

"Does Charlie live with his mother then?" Zara asked puzzled, if the boy lived with his mum it would explain why she hadn't found out about the boy. "No," Collin shook his head "He lives here on campus." Collin paused. "Charlie Lieman" Collin answerd for her.

"But that still doesn't explain why Ted is afraid of water." Zara continued.

"No but this does..." Collin replied

_Ted_

"So do you have any siblings Ted?" Jake asked from across the table that him, Ted and Joshua were playing monopoly. "Yeah, I have Collin, you?" Ted replied as he rolled a six and a two and moved his hat piece eight places. "I got two, Matt and Johno." Jake smiled and grabbed the dice from Ted, rolling a three and a one. "I got a little sister." Joshua giggled as he rolled a double six. He moved twelve spaces onto an empty lot which he decided to buy.

"I'd love to build my own dream house." Joshua commented as he placed his red house upon the square. "It would have loads of water slides and a personal cinema." Joshua continued. He then rolled again and got a two and a one. "Mine would have a rollercoaster and loads of video games." Jake replied. "It'll be better than yours Josh." Jake teased. Josh grumbled as he gave Jake ten monopoly dollars for 'trespassing'.

"Wahoo! In your face!" One of the other red shirts screeched as he jumped off the couch where he was playing on the new play station three. "While their rotting their brains with crap, we're learning math." Jake chuckled as he gave Josh twenty monopoly dollars for passing 'GO'.

"What you say dirt bag?" The older red shirt spat at Jake, his face a look of anger. Jake looked over to Ted and then backed off from the older lad. "Yeah that's right back off you little scum." The older lad smiled and challenged Jake yet again. "Nah, it's cool, Johno's gonna get ya instead_ dirt bag_." Jake spat back and sat back down at the table.

Whoever Johno was, he must've been a great threat because all the kids around Jake even the 'dirt bag' as Jake had called him backed down with uneasy faces.

Who was Johno? Ted wondered.

* * *

_**Ohhhh... So Gary has another son and he just so happens to be at CHERUB, but does Charlie know? What do u think of his surname Lieman eh? lovely name and what happende to Helen and why is Ted afraid of Water, actually you guys already know lol :D :D**_

_**And who is Jake? **_

_**well i've given you a clue**_

_**Jake is the youngest brother of Matthew and Johno (Pronounced John-o)**_

_**I know I know monopoly is boring! but it was the only thing I could think of!**_

_**I hoped you like Chapter 10 :D :D :D**_

_**YOJ :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Heya peeps it's YOJ with chapter 11 :D :D :D_**

**_I've got 31 lovely reviews that make me smile :D :D I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! Oh yeah and five reviews for Cherub: Dread which won't be updated as much 'cause this is my MAIN story SORRY!_**

**_ZarosianElf - I didn't actually know you liked monopoly, i like it too but it gets boring and my annoyin brat of a sister CHEATS! anyway thanks for the review and i don't like to be charged either._**

**_Allreader - why yes I am VERY mysterious :D :D and yes who was Helen but is she the victim or is Gary the victim? and yes Lieman is an unusual name but i just thought on the spot lol :D :D _**

**_alicemarybrandonjones - my oh my that was FAST and an update as soon as you put that up would have made me lost my brain ! glad I didn't phew -_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 11

_2 days later_

_Ted_

Ted awoke in the bed that belonged to him in campus, he slept under Jake who had the top bunk to himself. On the other side of the room on the other bunk bed was Oliver Blake and above him was Zachery Freeman. Oliver was taller than Ted and was older by a few months, he had copper coloured hair and emerald green eyes. Zachery or Zach as he preferred was four months younger than Ted and had dark black spiky hair with light blue eyes.

"Morning Ted!" Zach greeted, the five year old was laying in bed with a PSP in his hands that the boy wasn't particularly interested in. "Morning Zach," Ted greeted as he turned onto his stomach. He had just returned back to CHERUB, Zara and Ewert were away on a mission at the moment and had left Ted with a carer bake on-site.

James Beckett was a nice man, but he had a way about him that made Ted nervous and very wary of. He had gone to his first session with James yesterday and he wasn't that happy with the fact that he went out of his way to go straight to the point.

"_Hey, you must be Ted right?" The raven haired man named James Beckett greeted the nervous five year old. Ted mumbled a response and followed James into the office. "So Ted, you like to swim?" James asked, already knowing the true answer, Ted became wary of the guy, he wasn't like Zara, he was to up-to-the-point for him. _

"_No, I prefer to stay out of the water." Ted mumbled back and plopped on the small chair opposite James. "And why is that?" James inquired with what seemed like an innocent remark, however seemed to have an edge to it, like he knew something. "I'd rather not say." Ted whispered back. He could sense that James was beginning to get a bit angry and shuffled his chair away from him._

"_C'mon Ted, I won't tell anyone." James urged the young lad, but his efforts were futile as the five year old fled from the room._

"You have an appointment with that Beckett fella." Zach stated and turned his head away from Ted and back to his console, he had done his task, but that didn't mean that Ted was _going_ to go, he'd never go again.

_Zara_

"Hey Zara," The voice of James Beckett registered in Zara's brain as she answered her mobile phone that had been ringing for the past twenty or so seconds. "Hello James, what's the news?" She asked as she sat down upon the sofa of where she was currently living for a mission. "Not good," James sighed, Zara could hear papers shuffling in the background.

"He refuses to have another session with me." James began to explain as a thud echoed through the mobile. "And why is that?" Zara asked using the line that James had used to talk to Ted with. James took a long breath. "I got straight to the point and he ran like a tiger." James replied.

Zara sighed, was Ted ready to be a CHERUB or should he be fostered, whatever happened he needed a lot of help and there was no one to help him.

* * *

**_HE SHOULD BE AN AGENT HE IS AWESOME! But hey I have to make this story interesting so that's how it is :P_**

**_Poor James eh? but really and truelly I think he was a bit cruel_**

**_Anyway another cliffie, but what's gonna happen_**

**_BTW guys I think we're reaching the end and fast :( :'(_**

**_Anyway hope you enjoyed chapter 11_**

**_YOJ :D_**

**_OH YH!  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W_**

!

!  
!


	12. Chapter 12

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**SO here is Chapter 12 of The Beginning and we find a little more about Ted and I give awway who Jake is, FINALLY lol :D :D**

**Sorry it's short, I do not own CHERUB**

**Oh yeah, all polls are now CLOSED! Just in case lol**

**alicemarybrandonjones - I know how you feel, on the first week of the hols I had hurt my knee and couldn't go very far, none the less only two/three of my friends live near by and the others live a bus or two's ride away (2km in almost EVERY directon) and now I've got my stomach aches so I'm not going anywhere lol. And Yes James is an idiot, SHOOT HIM! No Ted we don't shoot people. (My mate Ted, he's the person i based Ted on lol :D but he's not abused or anything) And yh I hate auto-correction it sucks! Thanks for pointing the spelling mistake out, in fact i'm glad i got this far without a spelling mistake (I'm really bad at spelling)**

**allreader - I forgot that James had an undercover name of James Beckett, it was the first name that popped into my head lol :D and no, he's not lieing, at least not about his identity**

**Chapter 12**

**Ted Holmes / Edward Reeves**

_Background:_

_Ted grew up with his half-brother, Collin, his step-dad, Gary Reeves, and his mother Helen Reeves. He grew up in a loving environment until his mother died when he was four and Gary became the only person with custody of Ted. Ted was then reputedly beaten and gained a phobia of water due to his step-father Gary Reeves._

_In 2010 Ted joined CHERUB alongside his brother Collin. He became a red shirt and has yet to adapt to living at campus and often needs to be comforted or within an adults sight. He also made friends with fellow roommate Jacob Bennett and son of the chair woman Joshua Asker._

_2005 – Edward Thomas Reeves was born, 14__th__ June_

_2009 – Discovered that Edward wasn't the son of Gary Reeves_

_2009 – Edward's mother died (Believes to be suicide)_

_2010 – Edward's step-father died (Heart attack)_

_2010 – Edward became Ted Holmes at CHERUB_

_Family:_

_Mother – Helen Reeves_

_Father – Unknown_

_Step-Brother – Collin Reeves (Collin Holmes)_

_Comments:_

_Ted refuses counselling and prefers to be left alone, we worry that Ted won't be ready to become a CHERUB agent – Zara Asker & James Beckett_

_Zara_

Zara looked up from Ted Holmes' folder, she didn't know what to do, the boy was five and he didn't even know his true family let alone who he was. The decision that Zara was about to make was to determine Ted's fate, she didn't want to have to dismiss Ted, nor did she want him to continue here and be a red shirt all his time.

But Ted still had a chance, maybe a little time away from campus to be a real kid, but who could she send him too, he would freak out with almost anyone he didn't know, but there was someone, someone who didn't know about CHERUB, yet would take good care of Ted and _was_ a counsellor.

She selected the number for Daniel James.

_**THE END - Just kdidding lol :D**_

_**sorry its short**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_You really think I'm gonna celebrate new year with one crappy chapter, well your wrong, instead you amazing readers get TWO_**

**_at the moment I've got pins and needles so excuse the spelling mistakes. Anyway I'm sad to say I may NOT update anytime soon because I have my tragic stomach aches that happen a lot because I bruised my stomach belly flopping onto a bent over matt._**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR :D :D _**

Chapter 13

"You do understand Mr James that you would have to move here, near campus and change your name." Zara continued, trying to get Daniel James to say 'no' and leave Ted in her care, she didn't know if she was making the right choice. "I understand Mrs Asker, I would have to change my name to Daniel Harbour and I would live with my five year old son Thomas, I would do anything for Ted and Cole." Dan added seriously.

Daniel James was the uncle of both Ted and Collin, however could never get custody of the children because he wasn't their 'biological uncle'. Dan had tried but no one could find 'Edward and Collin Reeves' all he got was: 'These children do not exist, are you sure that is their names?' that was until Zara had found him.

"That's easy enough, we will provide you with money and have secured a job here at CHERUB, as a counsellor, we do need a new one. But we would like Ted to live as a normal child for a while." Zara continued with her explanation and passed out a folder to Dan.

**Name:** Daniel James Harbour

**Age:** 36

**D.O.B:** 23rd October '74

**Occupation: **Counsellor

**Employer:** RedArrow Hill Orphanage

**Hair Colour:** Brown

**Eye Colour: **Green

Attached to it were driving license and passports as well as other important documents with the name 'Daniel Harbour'.

The second one however contained info on Ted.

**Name: **Thomas Edward Harbour

**Age: 5**

**D.O.B: **June 14th '05

**Occupation: **Student

**Education: **Yellow Bear Infant School

**Hair Colour:** Brown

**Eye Colour: **Brown

And attached were documents with 'Thomas Harbour' Written upon them.

"Okay then, I shall fetch Ted, oh and I shall be checking up in you every week." Zara added as she walked out of her office.

**_So there you have it, this is what's going to happen with Ted, but we've got a few chapters to go yet_**

**_thankyou _**

**_YOJ_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I appologize to you readers before you read this short, short chapter. I am afraid to say I was too busy watching... Sister Act, Yes I said it, Just Kidding lol, I do love sister act though._**

**_Anyway Here is chapter 14, W-O-W, 14 chapters, thats well big as well as the record breaking 37 reviews that I have recieved :D keep supporting me and Ted of course too._**

**_alicemarybrandonjones - WOW your fast at reviewing, and yes the plot thickens, again (It was by accident though lol, it used to be about Collin) and thanks for the spelling correction :D and yes Dan is COOL_**

**_Allreader - Yeah lol :D, but there is more planned for Ted even afrer this story. And my friend Ted has just started reading thi story :D he already loves it (Don't worry I got his permission), in fact he's even helping me with reading the chapters before hand and correctiong any mistakes :D And yeah, there is alot of James' but I like that name, in a way in fact I might change the names I might add a Michael or Henry lol :D And yes Ted would recognise Dan and I'm afraid that these reviews are gunna slow down, School starts up on Tuesday and I got exams coming up A French, Spanish, English assesment, I.C.T project and much more so I'm very sorry :'( And I HAVE started writing Collin's story, happy new year :D_**

Chapter 14

_Ted_

Dan pulled the small blue ford up the drive to where he and Ted would live for a little while or longer if necessary. Ted was sleeping in his car seat in the back of the car, he had fallen asleep as soon as they had driven away from CHERUB.

Dan pulled Ted into his chest and cradled him as he shut and locked the car door. Dan turned away from the car and up towards the house that he would be residing in for a long time. He smiled as he remembered that he would live in this house for years to come and look after many children who refused to become agents, expelled or in Ted's case not coping with their new life.

"Hey there, you must be Daniel Harbour." A woman from the neighbouring garden looked up from tending to her flowers and smiled to Dan. "Yeah, hi, and you are...?" Dan asked as he smiled back at the lady. "Oh I almost forgot, my name's Nicole Erickson, I live here." Nicole smiled and stood up from where she was. "Well hello Nicole, I'm Dan and this is Thomas." Dan greeted with a smile upon his face.

"Aw... he's so cute, is he yours?" She asked as she looked at the sleeping form in Dan's arms. She smiled at the little five years old. "Y-yeah, he's my son." Dan stuttered, almost forgetting that he was Ted's 'father'. Nicole smiled at Dan. "Well I don't want to keep you." Nicole smiled and turned away from Dan to continue with her flowers.

Dan walked up the driveway and settled Ted into one arm while he fished his key from his jacket pocket. After searching through his pocket he found the small key deep within his pocket, he pulled it out and stuck it into the front door. After a few seconds he opened the door and ushered himself and Ted through.

He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom the furthest from where the stairs ended and the landing began. Inside the room was a baby blue colour that was Ted's favourite. In one corner of the room was a small bed with a Manchester City duvet and pillow case. On the side of the bed and at the end was dozens of stuffed bears ranging from aquatic creatures to plain old Teddy Bears.

Dan smiled as he tucked Ted into the bed and pulled the duvet up to Ted's shoulders.

Dan's shoulders sagged as he walked out of his 'son's' bedroom. He could never get used to the gesture not after acting a lie for so long. He didn't want to tell him, heck he didn't even want Ted to find out.

* * *

**_And YOJ does it again, I'm kinda sorry for leaving you guys with loads of cliffies, but I CAN'T help it, I need you to keep reading otherwise I shall lose my mind!_**

**_Anyway, so what do you guys think Dan's thinking of when he says 'father' and 'son'. HINT HINT!_**

**_Lol :D do that's the cliffie and the question for this chapter :D :D_**

**_Like I said earlier, School starts up again on Tuesday, and I'm afraid Homework will become an issue as well as revisions. (At least I don't have my mean ol' Science teacher to keep me behind after school) and on Wednesday I have story writing club (I also get tasks from that) And you guys get the previw, Ted is based on a character in my story so I'm glad I know that people love him and stuff :D :D_**

**_Anyway, Check out CHERUB: Dread, I haven't updated but this story is my priority, so I appologise_**

**_YOJ :D :D :D_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Heya peeps so this is my last day of freedom so I'm letting you know that updates will not be daily or fast since homework is a priority as well as my wednesday club and my meetings after school are important as well (they only happen a few times a month) plus training and chores so I'm gunna be busy for a while :'( I shall try to update on Tuesdays, Fridays and weekends or whenever I have half days or day off ( I have half day tomorrow so late start)_**

**_song for this chapter - The Silence by Alexandra Burke (Reminds me of Ted)_**

**_Alicemarybrandonjones, thanks for the correction and I didn't mean to confuse you, this story isn't beta'd so yh, and I guess I can't spell or get my grammer right lol :D and there isn't a cliffie but it does leave you wanting to know what happens next and then Dan, hmm... is he Ted's dad, I dunno_**

**_Allreader, Does Ted know what? That Gary's not his dad? No, not yet and I've got a good one, how about Warren Lock and Raider Wylie? And Cameron? There not so common hope they're interesting names._**

Chapter 15

Ted looked over to where some of his class mates sat on the next table across from where he was. Ted sat on his own in the corner of the classroom with his head tucked into the book that he was trying to read, however struggled.

It was towards the end of December and the first term of school was almost over and most of the children within Ted's class had already created their groups of friends and who they hung out with. There we're the girly girls which were a group of seven, the rest of the girls which was four and the rest was boys and Ted or Thomas as he was called.

Ted or Thomas Harbour was in Class 2. It was a small class of twenty five, eleven girls and fourteen boys. All of the kids ranged from the ages of five to six, two of them being six years old during the term that had past. Raider was the oldest in the class; he was six years old and was the boss of the boys group.

Even though the teachers tried to get the younger children to be friends and be nice and caring, hardly any of them did listen to the teachers, most likely seven out of twenty five, leaving eighteen left to be mischievous and mean. A few of them being Cameron Jones, Warren Lock and Emma Jones who are always nice to Ted or Thomas and are usually around them.

"Hello Thomas," Warren smiled as he sat down next to where Ted sat. Warren was a bubbly character just like Emma. Warren had caramel brown hair that was stuck up in small spikes on top of his head. He also had the same coloured eyes to match his hair but seemed much brighter.

"Hi Warren," Ted smiled back and turned back to his book waiting for Emma and Cameron to show up since the three were never separated, and sure enough he was right the twins plopped themselves opposite where Ted sat and chimed at the same time "Hi Tom," before they burst into fits of laughter. Ted smiled back.

"Hey Tom what are you doing for Christmas?" Emma asked as soon as she recovered from her case of the giggles. "Oh, I don't know yet." Ted replied, lying. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Collin had been pulled out of basic training when he broke his arm; his partner was also out because he was the one that caused it.

Him and Dan were travelling down to campus to pick up Collin and Jake (Ted's friend) and even for a little while Josh. They were going to then come back home to where the 'Harbour's' lived and create the story of Ted's older brother Cole Harbour so that Collin could me nearby and spend Christmas with his younger brother.

Ted couldn't wait for the final bell to ring so that he could meet Dan and rush off to get Collin and his friends.

* * *

**_Okay guys, I have let a spoiler about Collin come along and make itself discovered, Collin's broken his wrist. _**

**_Characters and songs:_**

**_Ted - The Silence Alexandra B and Stay Shakespears sister_**

**_Collin - New Divide Linkin Park_**

**_Dan - Radioactive Kings of Leon_**

**_Songs always help me create characters like in my story Bring Me To Life created my main character Mason, Hope I've helped you out :D :D_**

**_Oh and if you ever need to find out about any new characters in this story just check out my profile (Cameron, Emma and Warren will be added later on)_**

**_YOJ_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_OKay so here are dates for updates from now on until February seven weeks from now._**

**_Tuesday_**

**_Friday_**

**_Saturday_**

**_& Sunday_**

**_Hopefully you will be agree with me that school is demanding and so is clubs, like I said in previous chapters as well I have a club on Wednesday, and I may not update on Saturday because I'm going to play football with my friends in the local park as well as go to the movies with my family on Sunday, so I might add 2 maybe 3 chapters on Tuesday, IF I GET REVIEWS!_**

**_alicemarybrandonjones - I am considering your offer, however I can only do certain dates (The ones above my head) if you are available on these dates then maybe that'd be a good idea, but I'm not a hundred percent certain and I don't want my readers without chapters to this story_**

Chapter 16:

_Ted_

Collin walked over to where Dan had parked the car with Ted clutching his good hand. Collin had his arm in a cast and a sling to hold it up. Ted smiled up at his brother, he was glad that his brother was back for Christmas and New Year and was happy to have Collin back, even though they'd been separated for a week or two now.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Collin asked as he and Ted walked over to where Dan had parked the blue Ford. "A new Nintendo Wii, we haven't got one at Dan's." Ted replied with a smile to his face. Collin smiled as he remembered when he and Ted had been left in the house alone and they would play on their Wii in their bedroom.

"Of course, and what games?" Collin chuckled as he ruffled Ted's messy brown hair. Ted ducked his head away from Collin and shook his head. "That new Scooby Doo game, Sports and others." Ted shrugged, he only wanted a few games for his Wii. "What about you?" Ted asked.

"Er... I want a play station two, my room needs a games console and the PS2 was what I came up with." Collin replied, it was quite lonely him being in his room with nothing but his PSP, iPod, DS and some other things that he had from when he was Collin Reeves.

"Hey Collin," Dan greeted and held out his hand for Collin to take. Collin smiled and shook Dan's hand with his left. "Hello Dan, how's little terror treating ya?" He asked, making said terror start to giggle. "Oh he's been well naughty..." Dan replied in a joking tone making Ted huff. Dan and Collin just laughed at the five year old.

"Hey wait up!" Jake Bennett and Joshua Asker shouted as the ran over to where Dan, Collin and Ted stood with their bags upon their backs and Zara following close behind them. "Thought you were gonna leave us," Jake panted as he reached where Ted was.

Dan frowned and looked over to Zara about to speak before she held up a single finger. "Their cousins, Jason and Jasper Harbour." Zara answered as she handed Dan two passports and a small brown folder that had all the information that he needed. Dan just smiled back and threw the folder into the boot of the car where one of the kids would be sitting in.

Ted climbed into his car seat and smiled as he anticipated the Christmas holiday.

* * *

**_So I got a few notices for all ya reading_**

**_I would like more reviews!_**

**_Thankyou to:_**

**_Allreader_**

**_alicemarybrandonjones_**

**_and to any other of my readers :D :D_**

**_Also I am not updating CHERUB: Dread until the end of this week as well as maybe change the name of this and that story, not sure yet._**

**_I also might be looking for a beta, i haven't decided wether or not yet, but if your interested let me know, PLEASE! I have an offer allready_**

**_Okay so I had a few milestones yesterday, CHAPTER 15 AND 40 REVIEWS, thank you to my beautiful readers and KEEP REVIEWING FOR THE LOVE THATS PUT INTO THIS STORY_**

**_And if you need to check character info please check out:_**

**_ www. fanfiction .net/ u/ 2144251/ (Without spaces)or just type in yellowospreyjaguar into search lol :D_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello my lovelly little readers :D :D, I am pleased to announce that due to coming home early from my club today so you guys are very lucky to get chapter 17 today :D :D**_

_**Normally I get Spanish, Science, I.C.T and English homework, but not today haha :D :D So no homework just chapter 17 :D**_

_**alicemarybrandonjones - I dunno yet, maybe I'm still thinking about it but I'm not sure yet but i'll keep it in mind :D :D**_

_**Allreader - My ideas? I get them from songs and books that I have read, I'm really proud of my characters and I can help ya if you'd like ;) Oh yh, I'm only gunna tell you in Dread so u might have to wait a while, sorry! And i'm pleased to say you might like this chapter :D :D :D**_

Chapter 17

_Ted_

_There was a blood curdling scream that jolted both Collin and Ted. They both stayed in their beds afraid of what had woken them up. What had happened? Ted was the first one to move after he heard the first string of swear words that had flew from a male's mouth._

_But whatever was going through the five year olds mind didn't prepare him for the sight he was about to witness._

_There was blood, loads and loads of blood. It was everywhere, covering the walls and the carpet and a woman who Ted couldn't figure out who it was, until he saw the dull lifeless eyes. There in front of the five year old was his _dead_ mother who was sprawled across the flaw with her blood sprayed all over the hall way. In front of her was his_ dad_, he stood above his wife with a shocked expression upon his face and a pistol within his hands._

_Ted looked at his father and screamed, the scream was just like his mothers, blood curdling, bone chilling and spine tingling. _

_Ted began to whimper as his father turned to face his_ 'son'. _The look if pure rage didn't even _begin_ to explain what Gary wore upon his face. His face was murderous and insane as he looked at the little child that would never be called his son, never again would they say Edward Reeves, they shall say the name of Ted's true father and that father was going to be dead, but not while Gary was a suspect, no._

Ted was desperately clawing at his bed covers, desperately trying to escape, it was December 23rd, the date that the poor victim, Helen Reeves had been brutally murdered in her own home, no one knew the truth, no one knew there was a witness and no one knew that poor Gary had killed his wife with anger.

But there was no escape for Ted, not even when Dan and Collin had came into the room to help try and wake the desperate child up, no one could wake him up. It was like he was there, but not in spirit, like he was a zombie.

Ted screamed well into the next morning where he woke clutching to Collin's sleeping form on the floor of his blue bedroom as Thomas Harbour, he wasn't Ted Reeves, he didn't know he was. All he knew was that when his mum had died his father had said _'How dare she even cheat on me and raise that little son of a, to think I thought he was my own son, my own second baby!' _Over and over again to reassure that he had done the right thing.

Ted asked the same question as Zara, as Jake, as Josh and as Collin, who was he?

Only Daniel James knew, but whether he would share it was the question...

* * *

**_Ooohhhhh Clifie! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO Evil :D (Well not really) My friends are WAYYYY more eviler than me! I mean c'mon they get like 99 or 100% on How Evil Are You? and I get 2, so :P_**

**_Anyway, more news for you peeps, I have gone back to my book writing club today and todays discussion was: Toilets, how random? actually there's a very logical explanation, my sub-teacher is currently writing a story on 'Toilets' but its more like a non-fiction book, My friend J is writing a parody of Harry Potter which is flipping well halairius (Don't thon I spelt that right) but anyway I love what he's done 'cause it's a laugh and our mentor and my employer (I'm a librarian lol at school) is writing a fantasy which reminds me about Twilight but it's BRILLIANT!_**

**_Okay, so I'm done with chapter 17, c'ya on Friday, BTW who sent me that PM? I can't remember and i deleted it, sorry!_**

**_YOJ_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hiya Peeps! It's Saturday and like I promised here is chapter 18 :D :D_**

**_allreader - my only reviewer for chapter 17 so thank you :D :D and what story is it, I don't think I've come accoss it and yh my school's real cool :D :D :D :D_**

**_So guys guess what? I'm on the footie team! wahooo! (Only went to one training session lol :D :D) so on the 20th and mayb 21st I might not b updating since in Friday I have games, sorry guys._**

**_I have now been at school a week now and hate my French teacher again (Failed test due to lack of teaching) and other things, we talked during the test, used books, used cheat, used google translate and much more lol :D_**

Chapter 18

_Dan_

Daniel James sighed and rested his elbows upon his wooden desk in his office. He had been a CHERUB councillor for about a week now, and he still couldn't find a case as frustrating as Ted's. All Dan wanted to do was run up to him and say it was alright and hug him like Ted was his _real_ son, which he was.

If it weren't for the promise he had made to Ted's mother Helen shortly before she died Ted would have a father and be looked after properly. He remembered it as if it was yesterday when Helen had made him _swear_ not to tell Ted or anyone else.

"Rough day, huh?" Zara Asker asked as she looked upon Dan from the doorway of his office. Dan looked up immediately. "You could say that," Dan chuckled back nervously hoping that Zara wouldn't notice. "It doesn't have anything to do with Ted?" Zara asked, raising her eyebrows and daring Dan to lie back. "Er... Yeah, he's been getting... worse..." Dan trailed Zara after getting another look from Zara.

"That's not what it is; you know something don't you Dan?" Zara stated as she walked into the office properly and came over to Dan's desk. Dan gulped as he looked back up. "N-no," He replied stuttering at his words. Zara raised her eyebrows again. "How do you know?" Dan asked darkly.

"DNA test confirmed my suspicions," Zara paused and sat down opposite Dan. "He looks a lot like you, you know. He looks like Collin, but I expect that's through their mother but there is a difference between them, a difference that's you." Zara answered.

Dan looked up from his paper work and looked over to Zara, "He's not to know!" Dan defended himself as he looked pleadingly. "Don't you want him to be your son?" Zara asked astonished. "Course I want him as my son!" Dan paused. "It's just I promised his mum."

**I _don't_ think I left with a cliffie but i'll tell ya, keep reviewing and keep reading**

**YOJ**


	19. Chapter 19

_**It's Tuesday so it's update day WAHOO! LOL :D anyway thanks to my very loyal supporters who made me write chapter 19, So I haven't done my Maths (Due in tomoroow), my Geography (Due in Thursday) My Spanish (WAS due in today) or any other homework yet.**_

_**But for Geog we have to send our teachers to certain places in the world where they would most likely DIE! so...**_

_**Bibi crappy French Teacher**_

_**Bibi Annoying English Teacher**_

_**So long my absolute crap and my absolutely most hated Maths teacher**_

_**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST:**_

_**BiBi Art teacher that gives me crap grades and gives me detention every OTHER week for 'Sitting in the corner' **_

_**OKAY TO STOP MY RAMBLING:**_

_**Allreader -Sorry for Cliffie, you got another one, thats why it's SOOOOO Short snd I try to keep you readers interested, although I have lost one or two I think :'( And I don't have g-mail I have RBK - Royal Borough of Kingston (School e-mail lol :D) and I **_**"THINK"_ I have it sorted I told the head of MFL but I'm gonna drop French because I wannna take Geography and History as well as Spanish_**

**_Alicemarybrandonjones - no probs mate, we're cool, and Sh! don't tell anyone else who hasn't read it yet! LOL :D :D :D_**

**_I'M GOING TO SEE ROB MUCHAMORE ON FEBRUARY 5TH TO GET GREY WOLVES SIGNED AND PROBABLY MAXIMUM SECURITY OR CLASS A :D :D :D :D what about you? I'm going to Wimbleden with my two best mates and get lost while we're at it as well :D :D_**

Chapter 19

_Dan_

"You know you have to take responsibility of him and be his _father_ right?" Zara said sternly at Dan with hardened eyes. "Why can't he stay at CHERUB?" Dan replied quickly and with fur in his voice. "CHERUB rules, if he has a family member he must stay with them," Zara replied calmly reciting a line that had been given to her before. "But what if I give permission?" Dan replied with vengeance.

"No, he can't stay here Dan, he's _your_ child!" Zara replied back horrified by what Dan had said to her. "I'm a staff member what about your children?" Dan replied back and got an advantage over the conversation with what he had said. "I'm the _head_ of CHERUB," Zara replied spitefully.

"I _can't_ tell him I _promised_!" Dan shouted back as he stood up and slammed his fists onto the desk in defiance, Zara flinched back. "I promised his mother, I can't exactly back out can I, she's dead!" Dan whispered and sat back into his chair with tears in his eyes.

"But Dan, Ted has _no_ parents, he needs a father, especially now." Zara comforted him and placed her hand upon Dan's in an affect of calm and peace. "I'll see what I can do about keeping him in CHERUB, but only if he gets better." Zara said sternly and left the room.

_Ted_

"Ted! What movie do you want to watch first?" Collin shouted up the stairs of the Harbour family home. "Wall-E!" Ted shouted back down as he pulled at his rather heavy quilt to take it down stairs while he tossed both his pillow and packet of chocolate buttons that he had hidden in his chest of draws earlier.

Ted tossed his quit onto the sofa and pulled his teddy, Claudius and his pillow and chocolate buttons until he was in his seat settled in the cushions and his pillow and wrapped up in his quilt clutching Claudius. Collin smiled, maybe Christmas would be fun for the both of them and that they could watch more than just _Wall-E_.

* * *

**_OHHHHH! CLIFFIE! AGAIN!_**

**_Okay so the playlist for this chapter:_**

**_Run - Leona Lewis_**

**_Somebody told me - The Killers_**

**_Air Hostess - Busted_**

**_Alors on danse - Stromae_**

**_The Recluse - Plan B_**

**_Bring Me To Life - Evanescense _**

**_Just Dance - Lady GaGa_**

**_I will Prob c you on Friday so contact me but I might update in-between, I don't know yet_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_FRIDAY UPDATE! wahooo! _**

**_sooooo... it's taken me a while to actually write this chapter and I thought that I'd update on Wednseday but unfortunatly it didn't happen, SORRY!_**

**_Anyway so I had yet another lesson of HELL! (A.K.A French) which I actually learned something in, but still a fight broke out and the teacher didn't care! and my head of MFL has broken her promise so Spanish you are now my MFL GCSE option, are you pleased? Good Good_**

**_alicemarybrandonjones - nice policy for CHERUB, however what about Ted, his mother is dead u no. And yes, Wall-E is good, it's soooo funny also I recomend Tangled and when it comes out Gnomeio and Juliet :D :D_**

**_allreader - thanks for the offer, I really do appreciate it and if i ever do I Shall e-mail you :D :D but I think I'll be alright till the end of the year, then Spanish shall take over (I'm better at it lol :D and you may see Spanish working its way into the story since I think thats what Collin and Ted will have to learn) sorry about Cliffie but there's not one now._**

Chapter 20

_CHRISTMAS DAY! (FINALLY LOL :D)_

Ted woke up at eight in the morning his eyes wide open as he registered that it was Christmas morning and he would be ripping apart wrapping paper within minutes.

Ted jumped out of his covers and ran over to where his brother Collin was sleeping with his arm resting on a pillow just to emphasize _how_ much it hurts. Ted smiled as he remembered Collin's reasons of why he was being so wimpy.

"_Collin!" _Ted whined as he tugged on Collin's pyjamas. Collin however was stubborn as ever and kept his eyes firmly shut until he felt Ted jump on top of him and slowly drawing his fingers all the way until he reached the cast upon Collin's arm.

Collin sprang up and grabbed Ted by the waist and began tickling him. "Cheeky monkey, trying to wake me up!" Collin grumbled and pulled Ted up by his waist so that he was in a fireman's lift. "C'mon then, let's go wake the evil man in the next room." Collin said darkly with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Oh no! Not the snoring monster!" Ted replied back faking a cry as Collin carried him to Dan's.

The boys were in tears of laughter by the time they had reached Dan's bedroom and that alone had woken the sleeping man who wasn't at _all_ looking forward to being waken up at eight when he could lie in till at least ten.

"Danny! Santa's been and all your doing is staying in bed!" Ted moaned as he ran up to Dan's double bed and began singing Christmas carols at the top of his lungs. "Jingle Bells, wake up Dan, Jingle Bells, wake up Dan!" Ted chorused as he continued to wake Dan up even more.

Within ten minutes of Ted's edited version of Jingle Bells Dan found himself, camera in hand taking both his son and _step_-son down the stairs, it was ironic really, he was thinking the same thoughts of Gary Reeves, the father of Collin but he had never seen it from his point of view.

Ted ran in and grabbed the first present with 'Ted' written upon it while Collin went over to where his presents were which were labelled as 'Cole'.

The presents went like this:

Ted got a new Nintendo Wii that he screamed about as soon as he had seen 'Wii' appear after tearing the paper apart, Scooby-doo and the spooky swamp for wii, Mario kart Wii, chocolates and an iTunes gift voucher .

Collin had got a new laptop for his work at CHERUB, fifa 11 for Nintendo wii, chocolates, new books, cloth vouchers and iTunes voucher.

Ted smiled all day as he played with Collin on the wii, downloading music onto his iPod, listening to music playing with Josh and Jake and he enjoyed his first ever Christmas Dinner.

Things seemed to be going the right way for Ted, especially since Zara had decided to let Ted back into CHERUB.

The End... For Now

* * *

**_So it's the end of CHERUB: The Beginning but it IS the beginning for Ted Holmes and I AM changing the name so that it is now Ted Holmes: The Beginning, what do you think?_**

**_The next story is called Ted Holmes: Identity_**

**_Summary: Ted never knew who his father was, he always assumed it was Gary Reeves. But what happens when he finds out that he isn't the son of Gary Reeves and that he was the HALF-BROTHER of Collin. Sequel to Ted Holmes: The Beginning so please read that first! Oh and what about Dan? What has he got to do with it?_**

**_Okay so here is the playlist for this chapter:_**

**_Somebody Told Me - The Killers_**

**_It's My Life - Bon Jovi_**

**_Starlight - Muse_**

**_Year 3000 - Busted_**

**_Alors on danse - Stromae_**

**_Bring Me To Life - Evanescence_**

**_Just Dance - Lady GaGa_**

**_Oh and I'm planning to update Collin Holmes: Dread as soon as possible (A.K.A Cherub: Dread)_**


End file.
